Don and Jess: DOA for a Day
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jess is going undercover and we all know that Don probably didn't handle that well in the show so just how will he handle it in my series since she's his wife? FA MS hinting


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. And I have the next story for the series. DOA for a Day. Another Don and Jess moment. Only the unrealistically sexy Donald Flack Jr. can flirt using kevlar vests. That is a REAL talent. Have no fear I'm not messing with that scene. But as we know Jess is the one who goes undercover and we all know that Don probably didn't handle that well in the show so just how will he handle it in my series since she's his wife? Well read and find out. Have fun.

Disclaimer: As much as I hope that the writers will grow brains and use my material to write the show, they don't. Meaning I don't own it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don leaned against the lockers and watched as Jess was being told how she was be wired for the undercover op. He wasn't happy about it and Jess knew that but he wasn't going to talk about it with other people in the room. He wouldn't do that to Jess. Mainly because he really didn't want to test if the couch was still comfortable after a whole night on it. Finally the room cleared and Don and Jess were alone.

"I know you're not happy." Jess said facing her husband.

Don grunted. "I know you know. But I also know that you are the best for this since you used to work for Vice."

(A/N: Not a clue if that's true but go with me on it.) Jess closed the ten foot space between her and Don and watched her hands as she placed them on Don's chest.

"I'm going to be ok." Jess said. "You won't be that far from me, I know you made sure of that and Mac is going to have plain clothes all over the place."

Don traced his finger up Jess' arm. "I just want you safe." he look at the heels Jess would be wearing. "Promise me you won't run in those."

Jess laughed and followed Don's gaze. "Yeah we don't want a repeat of last time." she looked back at Don. "You going to be ok with this?"

Don sighed. "After we get back here when the bad guy has been caught."

Jess smiled sweetly at him. "I guess I can take that answer for now."

Don gave her a kiss. "We should probably leave the locker room now. Jarvis isn't going to keep people out forever."

Jess laughed and followed Don out.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess stood with some of the unis as Don and Mac came out of the construction site. She let out a sigh of relief that neither were hurt. They made their way over to where Jess was.

"What happened?" Jess asked.

"She's dead." Mac said. "Got her in the chest."

Jess nodded and watched with Don as Mac walked away.

"He ok?" Jess asked.

Don nodded. "Yeah he's fine. He's like the rest of us, doesn't really care for taking another person's life." he looked at Jess. "Ready to head back?"

Jess groaned. "Yes, I want nothing more then to be out of these shoes. Whoever made them should be shot. Repeatedly."

Don laughed and led Jess to their car. As soon as Jess closed the car door, she took off her shoes and tossed them in the back seat. Don climbed into the car with an amused look.

"What?" Jess said. "You try wearing those things. It ain't fun."

Don started the car. "I think I'll take your word for it. And if it helps, I'll give you a nice foot massage when we get home."

Jess leaned her head back against the head rest and smiled at Don. "That'll help a lot. Thank you."

Don leaned over and kissed her. "No problem."

He threw the car into drive and followed one of the squad cars back to the station.

"Happy this whole thing is over?" Jess asked.

Don sighed. "Yeah I am. I'm sorry she's dead because it wasn't half of what she deserved but, yeah I'm glad."

Jess laughed slightly. "Wonder how long it'll be before the next crisis happens."

Don moaned. "Oh Jess, you just jinxed us."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sighed with happiness as she pulled her jacket on and sat to put her boots on.

"You seem happy to be back in your street clothes." Stella said walking in.

Jess leaned back on her hands. "If I ever take an undercover op where I have to wear something like that again, shoot me."

Stella laughed. "I don't think your husband would be very happy if I did that."

Jess laughed as well. "No but he might just do it himself. He wasn't happy about me being the bait."

Stella crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers. "Mac didn't think he would be, but he did handle it very well."

"And he pulled off the parks uniform very nicely." Jess said with a smirk.

Stella chuckled. "That he did. What was his reaction to your outfit?" Jess' blush was enough of an answer for Stella. "On second thought I don't want to know."

Jess smiled at Stella as Don walked in. He took one look at the smirk on Stella's face and the blush on Jess'.

"Stella what did you say to Jess?" Don asked.

Don got worried as Stella's smirk grew.

"I just asked her what your reaction to her undercover outfit was." Stella said.

Stella started laughing as Don's face started to match Jess'. She shook her head at them and left the locker room. Don cleared his throat and sat next to Jess.

"Ready to head home?" he asked. "Jarvis said the paperwork can wait until tomorrow."

Jess nodded as she zipped up her second boot. "Let's get out of here."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Cliff looked over at the door as he heard it open. A smile made its way across his face as he saw Don and Jess walk in.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." Cliff said. "Mr. and Mrs. Flack. Boy, that sounds weird."

Jess and Don smiled.

"Hey Cliff, how've you been?" Don asked, sitting next to Jess at the counter.

"Pretty good Don. Been missing my two best customers." Cliff said.

"Yeah sorry about that Cliff." Jess said. "We've been busy with Danny and Lindsay."

Cliff nodded in understanding. "How's married life treating you two?"

Cliff smiled warmly at the look Don and Jess shared.

"It's been really good." Don said.

"We really couldn't be happier." Jess said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Cliff said. "So maybe you two can help me, as long as we're on the topic of happy couples."

"What's up Cliff?" Jess asked.

Cliff placed two beers in front on Don and Jess and grabbed a third for himself.

"What is going on with Mac and Stella?" he asked.

Both Jess and Don were shocked by Cliff's question.

"What do you mean?" Don asked.

"They've been in here every night for the past three weeks, just the two of them, sitting in one of them corner booths." Cliff said. "They stay for about two, maybe three hours, just talking and a few times even taking center stage on the dance floor."

Jess and Don smirked at each other.

"Oh really?" They asked sarcastically.

"This is news to us Cliff." Don said with a smirk

Cliff chuckled. "Well don't I feel like I let the cat out of the bag."

Jess patted Cliff's hand. "Don't worry, we've been seeing something there for a long time. We just didn't know how serious it had gotten."

"Now that you know, think you can find out what's going on for me?" Cliff asked.

Don and Jess laughed.

"Yeah I think we can do that." Don said.

Cliff clapped his hands. "Good, so had any interesting cases lately?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So there is it. This will be the last post before I leave for Vermont. As I said in my note, I'll post a message if I get a signal, if not, I'll have at least two new posts for you when I get back. Let me know what you think, flame policy is there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH'S BACK! If she doesn't get internet connection then I'm still here! And CSI:NY is over and that's my queue to change the channel for half an hour until Letterman is on!!! Go look at my profile and read my stories! iluvmytv-ugottaproblem! Cross your fingers guys and gals! We need our Lacy fix!


End file.
